My Man
by AiTema
Summary: Aku yang pemalu dan dia yang pemberani. / "Ayo, Hinata-chan." / WARNING! OOC, gaje, typo, dll


**My Man**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto is own by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing : Naruto x Hinata**

 **WARNING! OOC, gaje, typo, ganyambung, dll**

 **TEKAN TOMBOL BACK SEBELUM MENYESAL.**

Banyak yang tak menyangka aku bisa jatuh cinta padanya. Seorang jinchuuriki yang harus dijauhi, dimusuhi, diejek, dan dikucilkan oleh semua orang sejak kecil. Mereka tidak tahu betapa besarnya jasa ayah Naruto yang merupakan hokage ke-4 dan terpaksa mengorbankan tubuh anaknya menjadi wadah kyubi yang mengamuk saat itu. Sedangkan aku? Hidup nyaman dan dilindungi banyak orang, karena merupakan pewaris keluarga utama clan Hyuga. Walaupun ayah yang selalu bersikap dingin, tapi aku tau tahu ia hanya ingin anaknya menjadi yang terbaik.

Aku dan dia bertemu pertama kali saat aku sedang diganggu oleh komplotan anak laki-laki, lalu Naruto datang entah darimana dan menyelamatkanku. Pada saat itu aku menangis karena ketakutan, dan disaat bersamaan Naruto menenangkanku.

 _"Hei, tenanglah mereka sudah aku usir agar tidak mengganggumu lagi. Jadi jangan menangis lagi ya." Dengan pengelihatan yang sudah kabur aku memandangnya._

 _"Te-terima kasih t-telah me-menolongku." Dengan terbata-bata ku ucapkan rasa terimakasihku padanya._

 _"Sama-sama. Oh ya, siapa namamu?" Ia ulurkan tangannya sambil menanyakan namaku._

 _"Hyu-hyuga Hinata." Dengan malu-malu aku menerima uluran tangannya. Hangat._

 _"Salam kenal Hinata-chan. Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, seorang shinobi yang akan melampaui semua hokage terdahulu. Ha ha ha ha." Aku melihat ke arahnya lalu tersenyum. Sepertinya dia orang yang baik. "Baiklah, ayo ku antar ke rumahmu. Aku tahu dimana tempat Clan Hyuga."_

 _"Eh i-iya."_

Mulai saat itu, aku terus memperhatikannya dari belakang. Ia terus berjalan ke depan, tak perduli berbagai rintangan yang ia hadapi. Saat itu, ingin sekali rasanya aku berjalan mendampinginya. Tapi nyatanya tak bisa, aku yang terlalu pemalu dan perasaannya yang terlalu kuat kepada Sakura membuatku hanya bisa menatapnya dari jauh.

Hingga suatu saat Pain dari Akatsuki datang menyerang Konoha, lagi-lagi ia datang untuk melindungi Konoha. Tapi tak bisa kubendung perasaan khawatir saat ia terpojok oleh para Pain. Tak ingin kalah dengan sifatku ini, aku melangkah maju saat Pain ingin menyerang Naruto. Waktu itu aku menyatakan perasaanku padanya dan tanpa ragu langsung menyerang Pain. Walaupun pada akhirnya akulah yang membuat Naruto mengamuk dan mengeluarkan kyuubinya. Disatu sisi ada penyesalan yang datang karena hanya bisa menyusahkannya. Lagi-lagi aku merasa gagal menjadi seorang Hyuga. Dan disatu sisi ada yang membuat hatiku hangat. Sesaat setelah Naruto mengalahkan Pain, ia mendatangiku dan menenangkanku.

Setelah kejadian Pain menyerang Konoha, aku semakin dekat dengannya. Sering melakukan misi bersama ataupun hanya sekedar berlatih bersama. Sifat pemaluku lambat laun semakin berkurang. Ya, aku bersyukur setidaknya aku bisa menikmati waktu bersamanya tanpa rada canggung yang menyelimuti. Sampai saat aku tahu bahwa kami akan menghadapi perang besar untuk melindungi hachibi dan kyuubi, Iapun dibawa pergi oleh kapten Yamato dan Guru Gai dengan alasan untuk menaklukkan kyuubi. Ketakutanpun kurasakan mulai dari bagaimana perang itu? Apakah kami dapat melindungi hachibi dan kyuubi? Apakah aku bisa melewati perang ini dengan selamat? Apakah aku masih bisa bersama Naruto-kun setelah perang ini selesai?Sangat banyak pertanyaan yang membuat hatiku kalut.

Perangpun dimulai, para zetsu putih bak zombie yang begitu banyak ditambah dengan para edo tensei dan Uchiha Madara yang dibangkitkan serta Neji nii-san yang tak selamat demi melindungiku. Akhirnya aliansi shinobi memenangkan perang. Euforia kemenangan menghiasi dunia shinobi tapi duka yang mendalampun tak bisa dihindari.

Mungkin saat itu aku termasuk ke dalam shinobi yang lebih merasakan duka. Karena sala satu orang penting dalam hidupku meninggalkanku selamanya. Didepan makamnya, aku menangis dalam diam merasa secara tidak langsung akulah penyebab kematian Nii-san. Demi melindungiku dia merelakan nyawanya. Lagi-lagi Naruto datang menenangkanku, mengatakan semua akan baik-baik saja.

Hingga kini, Naruto selalu ada dalam hidupku. Menyelamatkanku, menenangkanku, meyakinkanku akan semua yang akan terjadi. Lagi-lagi aku jatuh cinta padanya, entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya.

Aku semakin yakin dan percaya, Naruto ada selalu untukku. Saat Hanabi diculik oleh sala satu anggota klan Otsusuki, ia mengatakan Hanabi akan baik-baik saja dan dengan segala kekuatannya melawan Toneri yang menculik Hanabi lalu mengalahkannya.

Sampai setelah itu, hubungan kami semakin dekat. Dia yang mempercayaiku menjadi pendamping hidupnya, melamarku dengan keberaniannya menghadap tou-san. Tentu saja, aku menerimanya karena dia adalah Uzumaki Naruto. Lelaki yang selalu aku cintai.

"Nee-chan, sudah waktunya. Ayo!" Seru Hanabi sambil memegang foto Neji Nii-san.

Aku membalikkan badanku menghadap Hanabi dan Tou-san.

"Wah! Kau cantik sekali nee-chan! Benarkan tou-san?" Perkataan Hanabi membuatku memerah karena malu, sambil aku lirik tou-san dengan takut-takut. Lalu tou-san hanya tersenyum. Ya! Ia tersenyum membuat sebagian hatiku menjadi tenang.

"Ayo, Naruto-kun." Ku genggam tangan besarnya.

"Ayo, Hinata-chan." Balasnya. Kami berjalan keluar bersama.

 _"Aku yang pemalu dan dia yang tak pernah menyerah. Dengan jalan kehidupan yang berbeda, takdir telah menyatukan kami."_

 **Fin**

Oke selesai juga. Satu fanfic dari Ai yang ga berkualitas dan hanya spam Fandom NaruHina *nangisdipojokkan.

Saya masih belajar para senpai tolong kritik dan sarannya ya! .

Terima kasih.


End file.
